


Bewitched

by potatojwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Teen Romance, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatojwoo/pseuds/potatojwoo
Summary: Jungwoo's life is an empty shell. Still haunted by his past, he transfers to an unfamiliar place. There, he meets a person that'll change his life forever.Lucas develops a compelling curiosity towards this new boy at school. Leading him to believe he was bewitched by the said boy.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	1. The New Boy

It was a regular Monday for Lucas, the same old, lousy, boring regular day. Nothing new and nothing special. He's just slouched in his seat, yawning, and complaining inside his head about how boring this class is. 

_'When the fuck will this class end? I have to get out of this class or I'll die in boredom.'_ Lucas said to himself.

He's always like this whenever Mr. Suh, the physics teacher is talking in front. Claiming he's just as boring as the subject he's teaching. 

Suddenly, Lucas's phone vibrated from his pocket. Which means a new notification popped up from his phone. ' _That's probably the girl from last week'_ Lucas groaned in annoyance but fished his phone out from his pocket anyways.

He was surprised when the text wasn't from that girl he had sex with last week when he was drunk, but from Mark. Who was seated not far that from him. He took a glance at Mark just to make sure it was really him texting, in the middle of a class discussion. He saw Mark with his phone on his lap, in an attempt to hide it from Mr. Suh.

His eyes went back to his phone when he confirmed that it was indeed Mark who was texting him. He read the text the younger sent.

**Mark**

this class is boring as fuck let's go out  
_read_

**Lucas**  
fuck ive been thinking about that all day  
delivered

Mr. Suh noticed Lucas using his phone in the middle of his class. Very disrespectful. But he didn't do anything, he was already used to the boy being this brazen. And besides, he didn't want to get on Lucas's bad side. He was the son of the school's directress for god's sake.

Mr. Suh wasn't the only person who didn't want to get on Lucas's bad side. Almost everyone who knew his family background did. The school was owned by his mother's family while his father owned Wong Enterprises, arguably the largest company in Hong Kong. He moved from Hong Kong to South Korea a long time ago to study in his mom's school. Every child in the family is obliged to study in her school, she said.

Lucas, born with a silver spoon in his mouth is the stereotypical rich kid in everyone's mind. He's handsome, aces each and every one of his classes, and athletic. Although he's not attentive in classes, he's highly intelligent, hence why he's almost always at the top of the class. His skills are unmatched.

Lucas's phone buzzed again, Mark texted him back.

**Mark**  
you go out first you know mr suh wont get mad at you no matter what  
_read_

**Lucas**  
fuck no you go out first  
_read_

**Mark**  
dumbass do u want me to get detention?  
_read_

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Which meant someone was behind it. Everyone's attention diverted to the object. Including Lucas's who currently has his phone in his hands.

Mr. Suh quickly approached the door and opened it.

**"Oh, there you are, I was expecting you. I almost thought you wouldn't arrive today since you were so late."** the teacher said softly after he opened the door.

A boy then made his way through the door and then entered the classroom, closing the door behind him. **"I'm very sorry Sir, I tried my best to follow the directions, but I still got lost in my way here."** The boy scratched his nape and smiled sheepishly. 

**"It's ok, I understand, but you'll have to wake up a little earlier next time. I can't tolerate you forever, okay?"** the teacher reprimanded, but not angrily.

The boy nodded in response.

The boy had raven black hair that complemented his beautiful pale skin. The sight was enough to make Lucas forget that he was texting Mark.

**"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?"** The professor pointed to the class who were all staring at the unfamiliar boy. 

The boy cleared his throat and proceeded to introduce himself. **"Hello everyone, my name is Kim Jungwoo. I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you. Please be good to me."** Jungwoo bowed and then smiled at his classmates. 

The only thing that Jungwoo got from his new classmates as a reply were murmurs and faint discussions.

**"Alright quiet down class, hmm let's see....there, you may sit beside Lee Donghyuck."** The professor pointed at an empty seat in the second row of the classroom. The seat in front of Lucas's.

Lucas's eyes squinted while the boy made his way to his seat, analyzing the new boy clearly. He didn't want to admit it but the boy was absolutely beautiful. Which was weird because Lucas was never attracted to men this way before. Sure, he might have experimented with a few guys before, but that was it, purely for fun. He was never attracted to them.

Lucas didn't know why but it felt like he was bewitched by the new boy. There's something about him that made Lucas hooked. Lucas didn't know what is it but he'll surely find out.


	2. Kim Jungwoo

By the time he arrived at the school entrance, both of Jungwoo's hands were on his knees, he was panting. He tried his best to follow the directions that were given to him, but alas, he still got lost and got late for the first class. He could only wish for the teacher to forgive him this once, he was new to this town and didn't know the directions for god's sake. 

It was Monday and Jungwoo's first day in his new school. After the death of his parents, he decided to leave his miserable hometown and live with his aunt. He couldn't bear the sight of that town anymore. It will only remind him of the heartbreak, scars, and nightmares that the town gave him. 

It was only his first day but he felt like he already made a bad impression on his teacher and classmates. He's late for about 30 minutes. But then again, he was never good with first impressions.

  
Jungwoo shrugged off his thoughts, realizing it will only make him arrive later to class than he already is. He entered the school building and rushed to his classroom. He ran into the empty halls of the school. He was indeed late as fuck.

He has already enrolled in this school a few days ago, so there was no need to see the creepy directress who made Jungwoo get goosebumps. There was something in her, that made him want to stay away from her as far as possible.

When he arrived at the classroom that was assigned to him, the door was closed. _'Damn, did the teacher forget about me? I'm not in trouble right?'_ he thought. He was having second thoughts about whether to knock on the door or just go home and come back tomorrow.

He decided to stop contemplating and just get over it. He knocked on the door softly, but loud enough for the people behind it to hear.

Someone behind the door quickly approached the door and opened it.

**"Oh, there you are, I was expecting you. I almost thought you wouldn't arrive today since you were so late."** the person, whom Jungwoo guessed was the teacher, said as he opened the door.

_'Thank goodness he didn't forget about me I would be damned he did.'_ Jungwoo thought to himself. 

Jungwoo made his way inside the classroom, closing the door behind him. **"I'm very sorry Sir, I tried my best to follow the directions, but I still got lost in my way here."** Jungwoo scratched his nape and smiled apologetically. 

**"It's ok, I understand, but you'll have to wake up a little earlier next time. I can't tolerate you forever, okay?"** the teacher reprimanded, but not angrily.

Jungwoo nodded in response.

**"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?"** The professor pointed to the class who were all staring at Jungwoo. He felt small with all those eyes staring at him. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of crowds. 

Jungwoo cleared his throat to try and hide his shaking voice and proceeded to introduce himself. **"Hello everyone, my name is Kim Jungwoo. I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you. Please be good to me."** Jungwoo bowed and then smiled at his classmates. He thanked all the gods in the world for not making him stutter and make a fool out of himself. 

The only replies that Jungwoo got from his new classmates were murmurs and faint discussions. 

_'They didn't think of me as some kind of weirdo, right?'_ Jungwoo hoped silently. 

**"Alright quiet down class, hmm let's see....there, you may sit beside Lee Donghyuck."** The professor pointed at an empty seat in the second row of the classroom.

While making his way to the seat the teacher assigned to him, Jungwoo caught a pair of eyes staring directly at him. A boy with light brown hair was staring at him. He was staring as if he saw through his soul. It was weird because Jungwoo was sure the boy noticed that Jungwoo caught him staring, and yet he still didn't remove his gaze. Jungwoo didn't know how to react, should he wave his hand and smile at him? Should he tell to stop staring? Jungwoo assumed either of the choices could get him in trouble, so he decided not to react and just ignore the boy. 

He sat on his seat and put his bag on the floor.

But one thing's for sure, the boy who was staring at him was handsome and hot as hell. Jungwoo bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide the small smile forming.


	3. A Friend

Jungwoo got comfortable on his seat, well not really that comfortable but he could make it work. He spent the whole class taking notes and talking to Haechan, which turned out to be his seatmate's nickname.

Haechan's real name is Lee Donghyuck but he insisted on being called Haechan, claiming he prefers to be called that way because it sounds more friendly.

So far, Jungwoo really liked the boy, he was loud, but not obnoxiously loud. He was great at starting conversations which Jungwoo was thankful for. It would've been painfully awkward if he wasn't, Jungwoo isn't the type of person who strikes up a conversation.

Jungwoo also noticed that Haechan had a gorgeous smile. No wonder why he was given the name Haechan, his smile was practically glowing. Just like an angel.

He learned that he was the same age as Haechan, but slightly younger, Jungwoo was born in February and Haechan in March. They were both born in the same year, both 19 years old.

Time went by and soon it was lunchtime. He gathered his notebook and books from the table and put them in his bag, organizing them. He was about to stand up from his seat when he felt something poking on his shoulder. This gesture made him flinch.

**"I'm sorry did I surprise you?"** Haechan apologized when he noticed the older flinched.

**"No, it's okay,"** Jungwoo replied, he was an apprehensive person. Which made him jumpy in situations like this.

Haechan nodded. **"Do you wanna get some lunch with me?"** He asked afterward.

**"Can I?"** Jungwoo inquired, just to make sure.

**"Uhm yeah...that's why I asked you?"** the younger replied, with a slight frown on his face.

Jungwoo smiled, he wasn't mistaken; someone actually wanted to eat lunch with him. **"Okay, shall we go?"**

The small frown on the younger's face was replaced with a smile and nodded.

•••••••••••

At the cafeteria, Jungwoo and Haechan were lucky enough to spot an empty table. It was a miracle since the tables there weren't enough to cater the whole school.

They placed their trays on the table and took a seat. Both sighing in harmony. The line was so long, it took them forever to get food.

**"You know I don't usually eat here since the food here is disgusting. I figured you would want to try the food here since it's your first day."** Haechan started the conversation as he took a bite from his pork bun.

**"Really? It's not bad at all."** Jungwoo replied also taking a bite from his pork bun.

**"Well, the pork bun is an exemption. This thing is angelic."** the younger pouted his lips and gestured a chef's kiss.

The gesture made Jungwoo laugh, showing his cute bunny teeth.

**"How is the world so unfair! You look so charming when you laugh! While I look like a chipmunk."** Haechan complimented the older. Pouting cutely.

**"Well, I think chipmunks are cute,"** Jungwoo said, still laughing at the younger's humor.

**"You know what, I like you. Do you think we could be friends?"** the younger raised his eyebrows at Jungwoo.

**"What?"** the older stopped giggling.

**"I said do you think we could be friends?"** Haechan stretched out his hand for Jungwoo to shake.

Jungwoo pondered whether to shake Haechan's hand or not. He didn't really have any good history regarding friends.

But maybe, maybe here, Jungwoo can finally make a friend, a true one, one who'll never break his trust.

Jungwok shook Haechan's hands and smiled widely. _'I'll just leave this to fate.'_ he thought

**"Sure, let's be friends."**


	4. Soft

It was afternoon and the school day was over, the sun was setting, Lucas walked his way to the place where his car was parked. The only thing that occupied his mind was the new boy, the new boy named Kim Jungwoo.

The only thing he knew about the boy was his name and the fact that, according to Ten, he just moved to this town about three weeks ago.

He asked Ten, the class president, about the new boy but unfortunately, the only thing Ten knew about him was that he moved to this town three weeks ago.

Finally, his thoughts drifted off from the new boy and went to Ten, specifically how they met.

Ten, the class president, also Lucas's childhood friend, along with Mark, was one of the few people Lucas actually trusted. Sure, they're not as close as they used to be when they were little but their bond never faded. He trusted Ten just like how he trusted Mark.

Ten was also as intelligent as Lucas, if not more. Lucas and him always competed for the top spot in every competition and class they were in. There were sometimes Lucas would be in the top and sometimes Ten.

They shared a lot of things in common, they were both born in a rich family, both handsome, both intelligent. The only that set them apart was Ten was not athletic like Lucas. He was more into playing musical instruments and painting, something Lucas never had a talent with. Well, Ten wasn't good at sports too, so you could guess it was only fair.

Ten's family owned the biggest investment company in Thailand and a very close acquaintance of Lucas's father. Both of their fathers were business partners.

Both boys became friends at a party Ten's family organized. They were both about 4 years old at that time and there were no other kids to play with. They got to know each other and became best friends. Mark came along a little later.

Lucas snapped out from his thoughts when he realized he's already in the parking lot.   
He walked to his black Mercedes-Benz and searched for his keys from his pocket. He felt a mini heart attack initiating from his chest. He slipped his hands inside his pocket and felt no keys.

He checked his jacket and but still, no keys.

Lucas groaned in frustration, he must've left them in his locker. He was already in the parking lot, going back to his locker is such a nuisance. But he had no choice but to go back.

He ran back inside the school building and rushed to where his locker was located. Their classroom, where the lockers were located at was on the third floor, so he climbed 2 stairs just to get his goddamn keys.

When he arrived on the third floor, he ran out of breath from all the running. He looked down and placed both of his hands on his knees and panted. Damn, that was quite the exercise.

From the window outside the classroom.  
He caught a glimpse of a person doing something in the locker that was beside his. That was a vacant locker and no one owned it.

Lucas couldn't see the person's face since it was blocked by the locker door. He decided to approach the person and ask them what they're doing to the empty locker.

**"Hey what are you doing to that locker?"**

The person flinched from the sudden interruption and slowly turned on his back to see who the person was.

Lucas was surprised when he saw who the person was, it was the new boy. Kim Jungwoo.

**"Uhh....Mr. Suh said I could have it."** Jungwoo muttered softly, clearly taken aback.

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?"** Lucas noticed Jungwoo flinched.

Jungwoo shook his head from side to side and replied **"No. It's okay."**

**"Why are you still here? Class ended hours ago."** Lucas wasn't wrong, this guy was indeed beautiful. He was ethereal.

**"Oh, Haechan showed me around school a while ago. I was placing my things on the locker and was about to go home....."** Jungwoo trailed off, he knew this guy was his classmate, he can't seem to remember his name though.

**"Oh, Okay....."**

A long, awkward silence engulfed the two.

Lucas realized he hasn't even introduced himself yet. **"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Lucas."** He reached out a hand for Jungwoo to shake.

**"I'm Jungwoo."** Jungwoo took Lucas's hand and shook them. **"So what are you doing here?"** he said as he pulled his hand away.

He couldn't believe how soft Jungwoo's hand felt.

Lucas completely forgot about the reason why he came here in the first place. **"Just getting my keys. I forgot them in the locker."** He opened his locker and fished out his keys.

Jungwoo only nodded in response and closed his own locker.

**"Hey, Jungwoo do you wanna go down together?"** Lucas suddenly asked as he closes his locker.

**"Huh?"** Jungwoo genuinely didn't get what Lucas said.

**"You said you were about to go home. You wanna go down together?"** Lucas offered again.

**"Oh... Sure."** Jungwoo agreed.

**"Let's go?"** Lucas questioned and Jungwoo nodded in response.

They walked out of the classroom and went downstairs.

**"When did you move this town?"** Lucas asked as they were walking. He already knew the answer to this question but he didn't have anything to say so he asked anyway, to avoid awkwardness.

**"About 3 weeks ago."**

The journey downstairs was not as awkward as they thought it would be. Lucas asked a lot of random questions like **"What's your favorite color?"** and Jungwoo low-key enjoyed Lucas's company.

They soon reached near the school gate without even realizing it.

**"I'll be off here,"** Jungwoo said as soon as they reached the school gates.

**"Oh..."** Lucas said, trying to hide the disappointment. **"See you around Jungwoo."**

**"See you around Lucas."**

Jungwoo waved goodbye to Lucas as made his way out of the school.

Lucas waved back and watched Jungwoo walking out of the school until his figure was nowhere to be seen.

Lucas made his way to the parking lot, still not forgetting how soft Jungwoo's hand felt. 


	5. Class President

Jungwoo's peaceful slumber ended as soon as his aunt barged inside his room.

**"Kim Jungwoo! Will you get up or do you want me to yank you out of that bed?"** She yelled.

After living here for more than 3 weeks, this scene was already quite typical to Jungwoo. His aunt was always like this, loud, extremely unrestrained, and obnoxious.

She was very harsh with her choice of words, everything she says stung him, but Jungwoo could not do anything about it, she provided him shelter and Jungwoo was thankful for that.

Even though the words that came from her mouth were hurtful, she never hurt Jungwoo physically and that was a relief for him. He experienced worse in the past.

Jungwoo opened his eyes slowly as the light that shone through the window overwhelmed his sight, practically blinding him for a moment.

As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he turned to his aunt who was standing at the door frame.

**"I'm sorry aunt, I'll wake up earlier next time. I'm going to take a shower now,"** Jungwoo replied as he felt like his aunt needed one.

**"Good, I do not pay for your studies in that expensive ass school just for you to be late."** were the last words his aunt said before leaving Jungwoo alone, with the door still open.

Jungwoo sighed as he went to close the door. His aunt has scolded him worse before, this was actually mediocre compared to her scolding last Monday, Jungwoo's first day at school. She was full-on yelling like a child throwing a tantrum just because Jungwoo woke up a little late. Her scolding probably took about an hour, which is why he was extremely late on his first day of school, add the fact that he got lost on his way.

Jungwoo locked the door to prevent his aunt from barging in while he was showering and went to the bathroom inside his bedroom to take a shower.

•••••••••••••••

Jungwoo got off the bus and walked towards the school entrance. He still couldn't believe he was studying in this prestigious school, he wondered where his aunt got the money to let him study here.

It was Friday, which means the weekend was approaching. Jungwoo sighed in relief.

He spent the whole week studying, trying to keep up with what he missed, and hanging out with Haechan, who turned out to be really nice and adorable. The thought of having a friend delighted Jungwoo.

He also learned from the class president that he'll be choosing a club or organization today. The president said joining one will be really good for his record and grades. Jungwoo could only hope that there was a club that is associated with drawing and painting, he loved to draw. It reminded him of his late mother.

Jungwoo sighed and entered the school building. He took the stairs and went up to his classroom.

•••••••••••••••

The bell rang, signaling that it was already lunchtime. Jungwoo couldn't wait to taste those pork buns again, they were heaven on earth.

Jungwoo felt someone nudging him from the side.

**"Hey, let go get lunch? I'm starving."** Haechan proposed.

**"Yeah let's go I wanna eat pork buns."** Jungwoo smiled, he'll never grow tired of those pork buns.

**"Again? That's disgusting, you've been eating those for the whole week."** Haechan visibly grimaced. He couldn't believe the older.

**"Hey, you said you also liked those!"** Jungwoo said in defense. He'll never let someone disrespect his pork buns.

**"Yeah but not to that extent. I can't imagine eating only one thing for a whole week."** Haechan argued.

**"So what are you going to eat? You said you didn't like cafeteria food except for pork buns."**

**"I brought lunch."** Haechan waved his lunchbox.

**"Yeah, yeah whatever. I still love pork buns though. Let's go."** Jungwoo gave up.

Haechan nodded and grabbed his wallet from his bag. He needed it in case he might want to buy something.

Jungwoo did the same and walked towards the door to go out. Followed by Haechan who had a lunchbox in his hand.

Just when they were about to walk out of the classroom. They heard someone calling out for them.

**"Jungwoo, Haechan, wait up! I need to ask you something!"**

Both boys turned towards the voice and found out it was the class president, Ten, who was calling out for them.

Ten ran towards them and greeted them with a bright smile.

**"Hey, guys. I'm sorry for interrupting I just needed to ask Jungwoo something."** Ten apologized, the smile is still active on his face.

**"Oh, it's okay. What is it?"** Haechan was the one who answered for Jungwoo.

**"Have you decided for a club to join yet?"** Ten asked.

**"Oh about that... Do you guys by chance have a club associated with painting and drawing?"** Jungwoo hesitantly asked.

**"You draw?"** asked Ten, clearly excited.

**"Yeah, you draw?"** Haechan was quite shocked about the new information about his friend.

**"Kinda?"**

**"Oh my god! That's perfect. I'm friends with the president of the artist club. Do you want me to introduce you to him?"** Ten exclaimed.

**"That would be great!"** Jungwoo said excitedly. **"Thank you so much...uhhhh.."** He wasn't sure of what to call the class president.

**"You're such a cutie, just call me Ten."** Ten cooed at Jungwoo's cuteness.

" **Thank you Ten."**

**"I'll just come to you after class okay?"** Ten said.

Jungwoo nodded in response.

**"Okay, you guys can go eat now. I'm sorry for delaying your lunch."** Ten winked to the boys and left the scene.

**"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you draw!"** Haechan complained to the older.

Jungwoo just laughed at the younger and they both proceeded to the cafeteria to eat lunch

•••••••••••••••

**"That's it. Class dismissed, see you guys next week."** The teacher wrapped up his class discussion and left the classroom.

**"Oh god, I'm going to need 12 hours of sleep tonight."** Haechan huffed.

**"It's weekend tomorrow Haechan, you can sleep as long as you want,"** Jungwoo responded.

**"Yeah, right!"**

**"Jungwoo!"** Ten yelled to get Jungwoo's attention.

**"Hey, Ten!"** Jungwoo greeted as Ten walked towards their seats.

**"Are you ready to join your new club?"**

**"Yeah, I am. Uhmm... Do I need to bring anything? Like a canvas or something?"**

**"Relax sweetie, you don't have to bring anything."** Ten showed a smile full of fondness to Jungwoo.

**"Yeah, thanks."**

**"Let's go?"**

**"Sure. Haechan do you wanna come with us?"** Jungwoo offered.

**"No, I'm good, I'm too tired anyway. Good luck Jungwoo!"** Haechan kindly declined, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

**"Ok bye! Take care of yourself!"** Jungwoo waved as he and Ten stepped out of the classroom.

Haechan watched them both leave until they were out of sight. He sighed and packed his belongings and settled them in his bag.

**"Full sun."** he hears someone say in English, with a deep voice from his side as he was busy packing his stuff.

He recognized that voice and it was enough to make every single hair on his body stand.


End file.
